180
by Hawkflight7
Summary: If anyone knew they would think she had gone crazy. Not that she was hurt and desperate from betrayal. The only thing she wanted was to make him pay for his sins.


**180**

**Summary: If anyone knew they would think she had gone crazy. Not that she was hurt and desperate from betrayal. The only thing she wanted was to make him pay for his sins.**

**Hello again! Got another one-shot for you guys until I get back to Moonstruck, but I **_**really**_** needed to get this plot bunny out of my head. I hope you enjoy reading this smut fest as much as I did writing it.**

**Warning for sexual content.**

She had thought everything was going fine between her and Neptune before today. He had flirted with her the moment he saw her and she had reciprocated. It was only at the dance that she had second thoughts, but then he had found her later that night, apologizing for declining her invitation. Everything seemed to go smoothly from there, after he admitted to not knowing how to dance.

He had even tried to bust some moves after team JNPR's performance. It was sad to say, but he hadn't been joking. He sucked, but with some practice it could get better.

She couldn't believe she had ever had the intention to date him now, though. To actually have a proper - formal - dance with him. The flirtatious goofball of team SSSN and - she had thought - harmless. But the claws in her heart said otherwise.

_"Hey, Sun." Weiss walked over to where he was sitting with Blake. "Have you seen Neptune?"_

_"Huh?" Sun glanced up to meet her gaze. "Uh, probably up in the room if he isn't down here."_

_"What for? Aren't you guys celebrating getting into the next round?"_

_"We are!" Scarlet and Sage yelled together, a high five included._

_Weiss rolled her eyes in good humor. "That's obvious."_

_Sun just laughed at his team's antics before remembering her question. "If I had to guess he's probably messing with his hair." He pretended to run a comb through his hair, leaning closer to Blake. "So it's purrfect."_

_Blake scoffed, jabbing him in the arm with a finger. "You're such a dork." Sun simply winked at her in response._

_"Alright. I'll leave you two alone." Weiss turned, starting to walk off when a yell sounded behind her._

_"Tell him to get his ass down here! He's missing the party!"_

_She just waved her hand to acknowledge Sun, before continuing down the path to the rooms Haven was using on campus._

_It didn't take her long to make her way to his room, most of the hunters and huntresses were invested in the Vytal Festival so there was little to no foot traffic. Her pace slowed as she got closer, though._

_Was that... moaning? Perhaps it was coming from a different room._

_But when she came to a stop infront of the room there was no mistaking it: the sound was coming from the room Neptune was _suppose _to be in. Unless some horny hunters had found the door unlocked and decided to take advantage of it... That was highly unlikely. But it was far better than the alternative._

_Weren't they suppose to be a thing? Why would he... Weiss swallowed down the bubble of emotions rising in her. No. She needed to check first, otherwise on the chance that it wasn't him and this was a freak occurrence in his room it would just result in a huge misunderstanding. She had watched enough soap operas to know that._

_She took a step forward, fingers wrapping around the handle she leaned down as she turned it slowly, making sure to not make any noise. Weiss only pushed it forward enough so she could see through a thin crack, eyes widening a second later._

_Even with the crack barely an inch wide she recognized the blue hair against the mattress. Neptune was on his back and there was a girl situated ontop of him, long red hair cascading down her back. Octavia Ember, one of the girls from the team they had fought a few hours ago in the arena. She was rolling her hips, moaning as he thrust up into her._

_"Gods, you feel amazing." Neptune's fingers tightened their hold on Octavia's waist, bringing her down onto his cock after she had begun to slide up._

_Octavia let out a gasp from the rather simple action. "You're not too bad yourself," she said, leaning down closer to him. For a split second her lips hovered over his and then Neptune surged up to meet her. The two stayed lip-locked even as their bodies moved, the huntress' hips grinding down onto him. Finally she broke away from him, both gasping for air. "So, what happened to keeping my hands up here, again?"_

_She couldn't see Octavia's hands move to his chest, but she could imagine the way the other girl's fingers ran up and down his skin as they picked up the pace. Skin slapping against skin._

_Weiss couldn't look anymore. Her mind was already trying to piece together how this possibly could have happened. What had transpired between the two of them so she would find them like this? What other compliments Neptune must have thrown her way to get Octavia naked in the first place. Why hadn't he just waited for her? Was he not interested in her anymore?_

_A stupid question. The answer was obvious: he had never been interested in her. He was just interested in the first girl stupid enough to think he was. Like her._

_Despite being the Ice Queen, her blood was boiling._

Now that she was thinking of it, everything about today infuriated her. Neptune's little flirt at the start of that fight with NDGO, the fact no one on his team seemed to know where he was earlier - if they had one would think they would have warned her or tried to stop her from going up to the room. If they were jerks that is. Those damn soap operas were messing with her notions of how it could have happened. Sun had probably been too invested in Blake to really notice Neptune's absence. Still, how did you have a party with only half of your team? Or not notice one member slip off to 'bang some hot chick?'

Sure, they probably hadn't known; still didn't since she hadn't bothered to go find them afterwards. Weiss had set her scroll to silent just so she didn't have to hear the constant buzzing from her team wondering where she was. They could be as worried about her disappearance as they wanted. She wasn't contacting them until the morning.

She was going to make sure Neptune felt the same hurt as she had upon seeing him with another girl. It was simple, but that's all she really needed: someone to take out her frustration on. She had liked Neptune, but now she merely loathed him.

The problem was finding someone that met her requirements to give Neptune the biggest punch in the gut she could. Her first choice was sadly not an option and she didn't know what Neptune's relationship was like with Sage and Scarlet to consider them for her little revenge fucking.

Its why she was currently walking along the downtown streets of Vale, searching for a place where she could find someone that would 'let her do something stupid.'

She glanced to the side for a second, looking for a sleazy neon sign when she stumbled against someone. "Sorry," the apology slipped from her lips on instinct as she backed up, turning to look at who she had run into.

A man wearing a dark brown coat that fell just above his knees gazed back at her with golden eyes. Hair pulled back into an oddly braided ponytail. "Where do you think you're scampering off to?" he asks, head tilted to the side.

She hadn't really thought about it before, there was bound to be a few options down here. Bars, nightclubs, avenues that were less than savory. Though, Yang had mentioned being here once before, specifically to find information rather than a good time - or that's what she said. Weiss wasn't sure she completely believed her. "Junior's Club. Do you know where it is?"

His brow raised slightly, lips twitching. "I do. But first I want to know: what business does a young aspiring huntress have with the folk over there?"

Well, she supposed she shouldn't be surprised that he was able to deduce that she was a huntress. She hadn't brought her weapon or any dust obviously, but even with a change of outfit there was no hiding who she was. It was perhaps the one flaw in her plan. Whoever agreed to be with her for the night could very well release a video of them if she wasn't careful. And bring the wrath of her father down on her.

But she couldn't afford to think about that. Neptune was to be her priority. "I'm looking for a faunus."

"Anyone specific?"

"No," Weiss admitted, a little irritated at that fact. If only Blake wasn't-

"Then what for if you don't know the person?"

She sighed, perhaps she should let some of her frustration out. It couldn't hurt, after all. "My... well, I wouldn't call him my boyfriend now. I thought we were, but..." Weiss took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts so she didn't sound completely like a spited woman. "I found him fucking another huntress he fought at Amity Tower earlier today. So I was going to fuck his best friend, but my own friend likes him so... here I am."

"A revenge fucker with a heart of gold." The man said with a smile, a certain dramatic flair in his tone.

Weiss scowled. "Just because I don't want to ruin my friendship?" The bastard was making fun of her, he probably thought she was being petty. What a waste of time and just chatting with him had gotten her no where so far when she was already low on it. But he hadn't taken a step out of her path yet. "You going to stop me from finding a faunus to fuck while you're at it?"

"Oh no, dear. Don't be mistaken." The smile fell momentarily from his lips. "I'd encourage it." And it came back full force, twisted as something moved in the shadows of her peripheral vision. "And I would be more than willing to fuck a pretty little thing like you." Something touched her shoulder and she jumped, causing the man to laugh as she turned swiftly to see a tail hovering there.

_Oh. _It drew closer, the tip brushing up against her skin before slowly slipping down her arm. Her body tingled from the feeling. Would he really not try and talk her out of it? The idea of fucking him, sending some footage to Neptune: telling him she knew what he had done and offering a consequence all at once. This was exactly what she had been looking for. "You don't mind if I tape it do you?"

His lips merely twitched, laughter bubbling up from them. "No. Whatever the heiress wants, she gets."

Weiss smiles, about to offer her arm when his tail reached the end of it, wrapping around her wrist and tugging her forward. It sent a shiver down her spine and without another word she followed the man.

It didn't take long to find an unused building, there were plenty down here their only occupants the homeless and they didn't acknowledge her or the man when they passed through the halls. It took longer for her to find a room that wasn't completely filthy, that had something she could prop her scroll against.

So there was no actual bed, just a mattress that didn't smell like a sewer and a small table that when she moved it far enough away could frame the room in her scroll just fine. With a few taps she had the video function up and set it to record. She could cut it down to the good parts later, for Neptune's 'special viewing.'

She also could see a few messages piled ontop of each other, mainly from Ruby and Blake. But Neptune's name was in there as well, just once. Oh how much he must care for her to send a message nearly two hours after what she saw in his room. It was probably just asking her why she wasn't at the party. Well, he would know soon enough. He just had to give her a few hours himself.

With an angry sigh that came out more in a growl Weiss turned away from her scroll, quickly noticing some clothes on the floor. The man was sitting on the mattress, giving a little wave to the camera with a maniacal grin. She would cut that, but first she needed to get rid of her own clothes.

It didn't even take her a minute, but she could feel his gaze on her the whole time. As a faunus he could see just fine even with the minimal light in the room. something she really should fix. Weiss walked over to the window, pulling the curtain back a bit more until she was sure it would be hard to mistake her for anyone else, while the darkness still covered the face of the man. It was more important that he was a faunus then who he was for the camera after all, she wouldn't be able to mock Neptune properly otherwise.

After all, faunus were animals, so they had to fuck like them. That and Sun was untouchable, unless Blake lost interest and she was pretty sure none of that had been lost at the party. Especially fast enough for her to put her original plan in motion. Oh well, she would just have to deal with her second choice.

The man with the scorpion tail. She walked over to him, arms covering her breasts from how cold it was - and partially her own inexperience. "Could you lay down on your back?"

A chuckle came from him. "What do I get for following your script?"

Besides the honor of fucking a Schnee? She wanted to quip, but somehow held her tongue. She let her arms fall to her sides, watching as his gaze dropped to her chest, a smile on his lips. He leaned back a few moments after, lying there and she took a few steps forward, standing over him for a moment before lowering herself down to the mattress, her legs settled down beside his as she sat on his thighs for the time being.

While she hadn't gotten a good look at Neptune due to the angle provided from the door and the fact that he had been buried inside of Octavia - her eyes narrowed at the thought. She didn't think she would be wrong in assuming Neptune couldn't compare to the creature beneath her. He was long, not particularly wide, but not skinny either. The older girls talked about guys' cocks quite a bit in the locker room and by their descriptions he wasn't going to disappoint her. Unlike a certain someone.

The only thing was... she didn't-

"You haven't actually done this before, have you?"

"Shut up," Weiss snapped, face turning red as she looked away, gaze straying to the window. She just needed a moment, that was all.

_Did she really want to do this?_

The thought flashed through her mind for a second, then she felt his hand on her thigh.

"I'm not letting you leave until you show me a good time, princess." Right, she had already agreed; if she backed out now there was a chance it would no longer be her choice to be here. And that was the exact opposite thing she needed to happen. Looking at the man now his chest was covered in scars. He was probably a huntsmen himself, a much more experienced one than her.

The feeling of his tail on her waist drew her attention back, warming her cold skin as it coiled around her, pulling her forward suddenly and she gasped when he dragged her closer to him. The grip around her loosened, but his tail didn't move otherwise.

Weiss swallowed down the anxiety swelling up in her. She wanted to make Neptune feel the same way she had when she saw him with Octavia. Wouldn't the most simple way to do that be-

"Could you kiss me?"

Her only answer was a low laugh. "Am I your star-crossed lover now?"

Instinctively she edged back, but his tail soon stopped that notion. She didn't know what she had expected. She had essentially asked him to fuck her, not make love to her. Still... "It's for the camera."

Well, he had stopped that low rumbling in his throat at least. He raised a hand, crooking a finger at her to come closer. And Weiss leaned forward until her breasts brushed up against his chest, heart beating rapidly within her own.

"Look at your precious camera for me," he hissed in her ear.

After a moment of staring down at him, not fully understanding _why_, she turned her head to the side, looking at the little green light on her scroll. His teeth fell on her exposed neck a second later, causing her to gasp as he bit down. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood, but he began sucking at her flesh, tongue lashing at her skin like a whip and then he grinded his hips up into hers.

"_Hah_." A moan slipped from her lips when his cock slid against the folds of her labia, rubbing against her clit in the process. Her moans only increased in volume as he ground his hips against hers, each time touching that small little bundle of nerves, all the while suckling at her flesh. Weiss closed her eyes as she rocked her hips above him, her juices dripping onto him.

But the man stopped, releasing her neck from his hold before even a minute could pass and leaning back with a languid smile when she turned to look at him, trying to catch her breath. Her neck was wet, _she_ was wet and she wanted him inside her.

"Is the heiress satisfied?"

"Not yet," she huffed, bring a hand back to try and direct his cock into her, but the angle was weird. With a frustrated grunt she raised herself back up, leaving the warmth of his body. She leaned back, fingers running up and down the smooth shaft of his penis for a moment, collecting her arousal from moments ago, making sure he was covered in it before lifting herself up. It takes a moment for her to align him with her opening, but she lowers herself slowly, a moan escaping her as he slowly filled her.

It felt incredible, having him inside her. There was no way her fingers could ever make her feel this full, reaching so deep it felt like he was trying to kiss her cervix with the tip.

"Comfy?" he questions from beneath her.

She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them to look down at him. His fingers had curled against her thigh, nails biting at her skin and it took her a moment to realize he had drawn blood. The warm liquid dripping down her left thigh into the palm of his hand. Sure it stung, but that wasn't going to stop her. Though, she wondered briefly how he had managed that. Her aura was active.

"Sorry." Weiss took a breath, pausing as she tried to think what kind of performance she should put on. Should she speak like the woman in porn? "You're just so big. I need a minute."

He chuckled; from the spark in his eyes he understood the game she was playing, the act for the camera. "Don't take too long or I'll get impatient." His nails dug into the little cuts on her thigh and she gasped from the pain - the flame flickering to life in her core.

She bit her lip, giving an experimental roll of her hips, smiling when the man let out a grunt. Slowly she drew herself up his length before lowering back onto him, getting used to the movement before picking up the pace, gasping as he filled her over and over again.

Weiss moaned when he suddenly thrust up to meet her, going still as he fucked up into her. She felt a hand go to her breast, kneading and slick. With a glance down she could see the blood against her pale skin highlighted by the moon. _Her _blood.

"Hey-" She squealed when he drove deep into her, interrupting her train of thought.

"Problem, princess?"

"You're making a mess," she just barely managed to speak between her gasps and moans.

"Sex is meant to be messy," he stated matter-of-factly, not stopping in his movements for even a second when he spoke.

"But-"

"Fine. If you insist in _clean_ sex." He stopped, but it was only for a moment as he pushed himself up, grabbing her shoulder with his free hand to drag her closer so his lips could latch onto her nipple as his bloody hand continued to massage her chest.

Weiss bucked against him, his cock hitting somewhere deep within her at the new angle as she cried out. Her entire body was tingling as his tongue flicked across her nipple, sweeping beneath for a moment as his hand moved to her other teat, squeezing at the flesh. Her own hand came up to settle at the back of his head, making sure his warm mouth didn't leave her skin as she grinded her hips down onto him, thighs clenching around his waist.

"More," she hissed through her teeth.

His lips left her for a second, head tilting back barely an inch before her other hand came up to join the first, to stop him. "What a greedy little cunt," he growled before his tongue burned against her skin, lapping up the remaining red liquid on her chest. She could hear him swallow as his hand wrapped around her back, right before he dragged her back down to the mattress with him.

Her blue eyes stared back at his golden ones as he came to a sudden stop and she groaned in frustration. _She had been so close, damn it._

"Beg for it."

_What? _"No. That's not how this works. You do as I say-" she gasped aloud when his tail tightened along her waist once more. She had forgotten that he had never uncurled it from her.

"Beg, nicely."

Weiss frowned, feeling her face heat up as she tried to think of what would shatter Neptune's ego the most. "I want you to fuck me with your faunus cock."

He rolled his eyes. "This isn't some cuckold porno. Tell me what you want or I won't give it to you." She went to open her mouth and he interrupted her, _again_. "Drop that degradation act for your 'not boyfriend.' Unless you want to know just how loudly you can scream."

She was trapped and quickly running out of ideas. Dirty talk wasn't her forte considering she had zero practice at it. But his gaze wasn't leaving hers, his frown only deepening even as he laid there, cock buried in her pussy. All she wanted was for him to move again, to finish what he had started...

"You're starting to bore me, heiress."

Weiss flinched at the harsh tone of his voice. "I want to cum." A single brow raised at her. "Please. Make me cum," the words poured out of her; words she hadn't thought she would say to anyone before. Besides a lover, maybe. What Neptune was suppose to become, if nothing else.

His head tilted to the side, his hand at the back of her neck forcing her to copy him. "Better."

She took a breath. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk afterward. I want you to make me scream like I never have before. Please, _please_, let me cum." Weiss leaned forward trembling, lips pressed to his ear. "I want you to mark me as yours, with blood or bruises."

"Sit up," he growled.

Weiss leaned back, cheeks flushed red as his hand trailed down from her back, nails piercing skin the whole way. The cuts stung from the sweat on her body as his hand left her to grip at her thigh. Both of his hands curved like talons into her thighs, but it didn't bite.

Instead his tail tightened around her waist. So tight she thought he was trying to crush her, as if he were a snake faunus rather than a scorpion. Weiss held her breath as he dragged her up his cock, then slammed her back down. She screamed, voice filling the whole building as he quickly upped the pace.

It hurt, but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. It was just... _so good_ as he dragged her body up and down his cock. He filled her completely, slamming into her with such ferocity that she was already sore. Her legs were trembling and she could feel him clawing at her thighs again, drawing blood.

"Ah. Hah. Aaaah- more. Oh gods, _fuck me_."

Her gaze drew down just in time to see him prop himself up on his elbows, motioning her down with a bloody finger. A little slack was given around her waist as she bent forward, using her arms to support her, hands kneading at his chest as she moaned.

"Are you close?"

"Yes!" she shouted, throwing her head back as she attempted to grind on his cock, for him to keep hitting all the most sensitive spots inside her. "Yes, please."

"Good. I'm going to ruin you for anyone else."

His bloody hand found her throat, closing over her windpipe and Weiss' tried to scream around it, letting out a hollow whimper instead as he continued to fuck her. His hold only tightened though, his tail winding around her waist as she bounced on his cock.

She wants to tell him its too much, that she can't breathe. Black spots are gathering at the edge of her vision, her head feels funny, her entire body feels lightweight and due to the crushing on both ends, tiny. Her throat expands but its met with the force of his hand. She tries to breathe through her nose but its not enough. Weiss is losing oxygen faster than she can gain it.

Her tongue flicks at the air in vain, whimpers and moans caught in her throat. She can feel a hand slide between her thighs, his thumb circles around her clit, then drags across it and the fire built up inside her explodes. Her eyes widen as her orgasm rocks through her, her pussy clenching and fluttering around him all at once.

There's a grunt from below, she feels an odd warmth seeping inside her and right when she thinks its over he starts grinding his thumb into her clit _hard_. Even without any oxygen she feels winded. It hurt. Too much, too sensitive. Her fingers twitch against his chest and his hand loosens just enough on her throat for her to take a breath before she's overwhelmed by her second orgasm. A third follows soon after, merging with the second and she bucks wildly against him, seeing stars.

Its only then he lets go of her throat and she falls forward onto him, coughing and spluttering as she drinks in the oxygen too fast. Body still twitching against him as she starts to catch her breath, a hazy mist lays over her eyes until she starts to breathe evenly again.

"_Haaah_," the moan slips from her lips as her body finally stills against his.

His tail slips from her waist and she winces. "I hope you're okay with blood _and_ bruises."

A laugh escapes her and it quickly devolves into giggles against his chest.

"Hm. How is the heiress feeling?" She can hear the smirk in his words.

_Amazing. _Better than amazing. But she doesn't trust herself to speak - doesn't know if she can, so she just runs her fingers against his chest as fast as she can. She's rewarded with a chuckle.

"That's good to hear. But I need to get going."

_No._

It's her first thought, fingers going still on his chest.

"It's a small world. I'm sure I'll see you again. I have business elsewhere, though. I was suppose to leave tonight, before I ran into _you_."

"But-" her voice cracks, her throat hurts. _How will I find you? _She didn't even know his name. She couldn't even talk well enough to ask him.

"Don't fret, darling." He slips out from underneath her and her body lays against the mattress, partially soaked in sweat, chest heaving. She can hear him putting his clothes back on and she finds herself wondering how he can be okay with not taking a shower first. She knows she's a mess.

Hopefully there was a working faucet somewhere in this building or else she would have to look for a crummy hotel in the morning to use theirs. At the sound of the door opening she raises her head up, catching his golden gaze for a moment before it closes behind him and she can see the little lock from the inside has been turned. So no one can open it from the outside. She feels the energy leave her body in one big whoosh and passes out, head falling back to the mattress.

**Let me know what you think and if I should do more smut pieces for RWBY in the comments. **


End file.
